Alexei Sarov
by Llaurenn
Summary: Alex's attempted escape from Sarov's plane went a little differently than planned. one-shot
1. Crawley

Picks up in the middle of Skeleton key

If Alex's escape from Sarov's plane went a little differently

Alex dashed off as soon as the figurine did its job. He was heading towards the row of administrative buildings that he had seen on his left when a gate to the right was opening. Maybe he could make it through. The car was certainly taking its time going through the checkpoint at the gate. Alex instinctively knew that if he sprinted he had a good chance of making it through the gate. Alex felt his chest tighten with exertion but the knowledge that he was meters from making it to freedom gave him the adrenaline he needed. Ducking down to avoid detection he squatted down on the far side of the car away from the view of the guard whom was too busy talking to the driver to notice.

Stepping on the opposite side of the airfield gate Alex straightened up. Breathing a sigh of relief Alex looked around trying to formulate a plan. Contemplating his options he failed to notice the black car until it was only a meter away. Alex dove to the side to avoid being hit, rolling hard on his side as the car tires screeched to a halt. Alex completed his judo roll and popped up ready to speed away when he saw the man who was getting out of the car.

It was Mr. Crawley followed, by two heavily muscled and Alex mused probably heavily armoured men as well.

"Mr. Crawley, you have to stop Sarov he's still on the runway!" Alex shouted in his excitement. MI6 was finally here when he needed them.

"Great work Alex, now why don't you come with us, you can help us identify the plane" Mr. Crawley replied.

Alex started forward towards Mr. Crawly but hesitated the hair on the back was standing up and his sense danger honed from so many past life and death encounters was warning him that something was off. Way off.

Alex started to back up "I think, I'll just stay here. I'm exhausted. You can't miss it. It can't leave without permission anyways."

"Freeze Alex" Crawley nodded to his agents and before Alex could react he found himself in handcuffs and his shoulders were squeezed between two different iron grips.

"What are you doing?" Alex cried betrayal evident on his face. The henchmen proceeded to frog-march Alex back to the plane.

"I am very sorry, truly I am but the General has promised us something that we cannot turn down, all we had to do was give him you" Crawely dour face looked a little more dour but it was difficult to tell beneath the extremely dull façade he constantly wore.

"what! What was so important that you would sell me?"

"The General has given us the location of his nuclear material and we have already affirmed that he is speaking the truth. He also promised us that in return for his support as President he would allow a UN task force into Murmansk to strip the non-functioning submarines of their nuclear material. It truly in the best interest of Britain to deal with him in good faith, we have much to gain from a beneficial relationship."

"And not very much to lose" Alex retorted angrily as Sarov and Conrad stepped off the plane.

Sarov's hand slammed into Alex's face before Sarov had even cleared the bottom stair. Alex's vision blurred and he was sure he would have fallen if he had not been held upright by MI6's thugs.

"We will deal with this disobedience when we get home. " Conrad, cuff him to the chair" Conrad took Alex and in a grip just as strong escorted him up the stairs.

"I would like to thank you for returning my son. He has caused quite a bit of trouble recently. " Sarov smiled as he reached to shake Crawley's hand.

"Not a problem sir. Here are the papers as promised. Alex Rider has been declared dead as per your instructions. I hope our relationship proves long and fruitful sir." Crawley handed over a thick folder

"I am sure it will be. After all Britain has already provided me with a son there is little more I can ask for"

Sarov took the papers and leafed through the documents quickly before closely the folder and ascending the stair case. Crawley watched as the Russian General soon to be Russian President's plane roared off towards Alex's new home.

"Go with God Alex—go with God"

Crawley climbed back into his car and didn't look back.


	2. Alexei, Alexei and Conrad

The General's ring had cut Alex deeply and blood trickled down his face with drops landing like fallen tears on his shirt. But Alex was unable to do anything but sit there with his hands cuffed to the armrests and endure.

"It was fortunate that Mr. Crawley was already on his way here to finalize our deal…" The General gently reached out with a handkerchief and dabbed at the blood.

"…was it not Alexei?"

Alex's fierce glare did nothing to change the fact that both of his hands were handcuffed to the armrests nor did it change the fact that Conrad sat behind him with a gun trained on him.

Alex felt his heart sink with each minute the plane flew closer to Russian airspace.

He could not take the peaceful almost restful silence. The general had returned to his seat after cleaning the blood trickle from Alex's face. None of this felt right. The general should be pontificating right now on his plan for world domination not flipping through a newspaper. Conrad should be beating him or at the very least threatening him—but there was no noise. Anything would be better than the façade this type of calm silence presented. Alex screwed his eyes shut and opened them again trying to sort through his racing thoughts.

"Why?" Alex broke first.

"Why—What?" The general asked causally refolding his newspaper.

Alex swallowed, he knew he was treading a thin line. "Why did you agree to give up nuclear material?" Although Alex did not add the part that the General had not just given up the nuclear material but had exchanged it for Alex both knew the real question.

"Alex do you not know your own value? You are worth more than nuclear material… Russia has hundreds of nuclear weapons and if I truly needed one I could have another nuclear device within moments… No Alex, you are the real prize." The General had reseated himself next to Alex.  
"And as a recent ally of mine, what kind of father would I be if I let MI6 still have a hold on you? A father should look after his son's well-being and I could never guarantee your safety with MI6 still controlling parts of your life."

"So…" Alex struggled to maintain his own composure. Trying to clear the tightness in his chest he tried again "So you just had them destroy my old life?"

"No, Alexei" The General reached out to pat the boy's arm. "you must look at this as only a destruction but as a rebirth. MI6 has killed Alex Rider and with my help you will be reborn Alexei Sarov. " The General tightened his lips in a grim smile "if I had not rescued you from the clutches of MI6 they would have kept using you until you were truly dead with no chance of rebirth. They would willingly destroy you." Everything about the General seemed to tighten and become rigid as the anger spread. "Look at how easily they sold you. They asked me no questions other than the location of the nuclear material I possessed." The General paused and tightened his grip on Alex's arm. What the General left unsaid was enough to cause tears to treaten to fall from Alex. MI6 had no interest in his person or his safety other than what it could buy them. They did not care if Alex was dead or alive, they willingly handed him over into the hands of a madman.

"Alexei they, not I, lied, used, manipulated and abused you. Mi6 destroyed Alex Rider the moment that you began working for them. Alexei" The General stared earnestly and straight into Alex's eyes "Alexei, I am all you have left"

"And if I do not wish to become Alexei Sarov?" Alex whispered

"It is too late you already are" The General tossed a file folder into Alex's lap. With a strained reach Alex was able to scan the folder. In it contained: Alex Rider's death certificate, Jack's official deportation notice and a photograph of Alex's funeral. It also contained a Russian passport as well as a British one with Alex's photo and the name Alexei Sarov. It also contained a background check on Alex or rather Alexei.

The General saw Alex looking at the background check "It says your mother, a British citizen, was vacationing on Skeleton Key, we met had a brief affair and she returned to England unaware that she was pregnant . When you were born she named me as father but failed to inform me. I only recently realized your existence when you were both involved in a car crash. You obviously survived but she" and here the General looked at Alex with actual sadness in his eyes "she was not so fortunate and I was notified according to wishes laid out in her will.

Alex was horrified, the General actually seemed to believe the story he had just told Alex. Real emotion left its evidence all over his face and in his voice.

"that is your story Alexei and when asked that is the story you will tell. Do you understand"

Sarov's fierce gaze forced Alex to unconsciencly dip his head in agreement

"No one but Conrad, MI6 and I know the truth" In a lightening movie the General pulled out a gun and fired. Alex flinched but the bullet had not been directed at him. He was blinded, momentarily stunned by the close range of the gun but he clearly heard the General when he said "and now only You, the son, Me the Father and MI6 the betrayer know the truth" and he calmly returned to his seat at the front of the plane ignoring the slumped over body of Conrad.


	3. Yassen?

As soon as the plane touched down Alex was hurried off and into the back of a dark limo. Alex could only assume that Conrad's body was disposed of just as discretely and efficiently.

"What's wrong with me?" Alex wondered. He tried to formulate an escape plan—but he didn't even know where they had landed or where they were going. Assuming Sarov's security was just as tight at this location as it was at skeleton key Alex knew his only chance to escape was now in the car or as soon as the car stopped. But he struggled to even summon the desire to attempt an escape. It was useless.. Alex was handcuffed to an extremely fit young man dressed in a Russian military uniform.

Alex blinked back despair… it really was hopeless… everyone he knew back home thought he was dead. Jack had been deported and MI6 well they—they would only return him to Sarov.

The car slowed down. Alex prepared himself to make his move. He had to at least try—if only for his own peace of mind. The guard stepped out of the car pulling Alex with him. Alex went willingly; he hopped out quickly—driving his knee into the back of the guard's kneecap. Alex then lashed out with his uncuffed hand, aiming to finish the guard off and search him for the keys or anything useful to take these cuffs off.

But his hand was calmly batted away. Surprised Alex switched focus to this new opponent. A hand gripped his arm. "I wouldn't even think about it."

Alex started in shock "Yassen!"

Last night Alex lay in bed, in the spacious but once again prison-esque room in which Yassen had calmly deposited him without another word than his sentence at the car, thinking about his future. He was by no means ready to meekly surrender to Sarov's plan; but seeing how Sarov seemed to be the only one who actually wanted him and was backed by one of the world's best assassin… Alex had reached the conclusion that it was probably best if he went along with the General and bided his time. Waiting was the key to survival. Waiting and submission and while Alex wasn't ready to truly submit he could fake it. Right? Or at least he hoped he could.

"Good morning Alex" Sarov cheerfully greeted

Alex noted that he was drinking raw eggs and wearing a track suit not unlike the one Alex had seen on him during his stay at La Casa de Oro.

"General." Alex nodded opting for civility this morning. The shocks were never ending, first MI6's betrayal than the appearance of Yassen yesterday…

"Alexei " Alex bristled but ignored the General.

"Alexei" The General tried again… still Alex remained engrossed in his breakfast

"Alexei, I will not tolerate your disobedience, however, I do not have time to deal correctly with your impudence today" The General stood "But I will leave to notify your instructors of your attitude and give them permission to deal with you as they see fit."

"Instructors?" Alex asked unable to contain his curiosity at his fate.

Sarov smiled, pleased that Alex had responded. He paused net to Alex's chair.

"Yes, Instructors" Alex mentally kicked himself he had acknowledge Sarov's power over him. His submission to Sarov was the reason for Sarov's self-satisfied smirk.

"In time Alexei, you will take your place at my side but first you must become my son." The General placed one hand on Alex's shoulder and the other painfully pulled Alex's hair so Alex unable to rise was forced to tilt his Head back to meet the General's eyes. "And Alexei that starts with..." the General paused and Alex's heart sped up waiting for the hammer of his fate to fall

"a haircut."


	4. Schedules

Alex ran his fingers through his close cropped hair for the millionth time and heaved a sigh. The General knew exactly what he was doing. Alex had been given very little time to himself. The General had forced Alex into a structured routine that allowed for no thoughts beyond the present.

Each day Alex was expected to rise and go for a run with the General. Strangely enough Alex found that he actually valued this time. There was something magical about the peace that came from an early morning run that began just as the mist was clearing; the dew settling ant the sun beginning its struggle to rise. But Alex enjoyed these runs for another reason. One he would never or could never admit out loud and was barely capable of admitting it to himself. If he was being completely honest with himself he realized he valued these runs because it was uninterrupted time with the General.

During the warm up and the cool down portion the General would tell about his childhood; ask Alex about his likes and dislikes. The conversations were purposefully light and the General was usually in a good-mood and Alex found that the General possessed a quick-wit not unlike his own. Many of the General's stories were interesting and entertaining. It reminded Alex of the time that he spent with his uncle but while the time with Ian was sporadic and often brief due to interruptions; the General allowed nothing to interrupt their Run. Alex struggled against it, but for the first time in his life he had stability structure, routine and clearly defined boundaries. Alex found himself sinking into the predictability of the passing weeks.

After running Alex and the General would sit in almost companionable silence and eat breakfast. During this time the servants would bring papers for the General to sign. It was a sign how far Alex was slipping that he didn't even try to steal a look at the documents.

After the General took care of the paperwork and scanned the headlines that the staff had brought to his attention the servants would bring in Alex's schedule for the day.

The General would look it over and see if any changes were necessary before passing one copy to Alex and one copy the guard the first few weeks the schedule was written in Russian with the English translations underneath but as the weeks passed and Alex's command of Russian grew the English translations were dropped.

Today the scheduled was different from the norm. Usually after breakfast Alex would meet with his Russian language tutor for two hours than he would have two hours of martial arts focusing on Samba a Russian specific martial arts. Alex enjoyed the Samba training it emphasized grappling something his karate training had neglected. Lunch followed martial arts. And afterwards Alex would meet with a subjects teacher. Depending on the day they would cover, history, literature, science or math for another two hours.

Than Alex would go for a quick swim and grab a refueling snack. Returning to the gym for combat training, Alex covered everything from weapons training and target practice to studying ancient wars and tactics. By the time dinner rolled around at 1900 hours Alex was truly knackered. With no energy, Alex was easy prey for the mind games the General subjected him to over dinner. During the dinner Alex would review his Russian lesson with Sarov and give a detailed report of his day's activities. Although Alex knew that Sarov monitored every aspect of Alex's life. Forcing Alex to give a detailed account of his day was simply a mechanism that reinforced the General's control over Alex while at the same time adding credence to the father-son sham.

After dinner Alex would wait to be excused to his room where he was expected to complete any homework before drifting into a heavy dreamless state of sleep. The kind that only occurs when one has completely exhausted themselves.

Today was different though instead of reporting for martial arts Alex was to report to the main sitting room. It had been over a month since MI 6 had sold him out but he couldn't be sure. He was allowed no contact with the outside world and that included knowing the date. Even the day of the week was kept from Alex, the rotation of his school subjects was the only indication Alex had that time was even passing.

Alex hesitantly approached the main sitting room prodded on by his every present guard. The sitting room contained a few servants and an older man with thinning gray hair rummaging through a box. Alex trained to quickly assess people could feel no threat from this little old man.

Alex unsure of what was expected hovered uncertainly near the entrance waiting to be acknowledged.


	5. Alex Rider's Funeral

Chapter V

The older man paused his rummaging, "Come in Alex"

The voice that bided Alex forward sounded so familiar, It was voice that had been haunting Alex ever since he had arrived and even before

"Yassen!" Alex gasped

"Very good Alexei" The General walked in. The old man that was Yassen straightened and began to tug at his scalp . The layers that belonged to the old man began to slough off reveling what Alex had suspected Yassen the assassin.

The General walked forward and clasped Yassen's shoulder

"Yassen has told me that you two were acquainted?"

Alex unsure if it was a question decided now was the time to respond anyways --"Yeah" Alex Drawled "If by acquainted you mean he killed my uncle."

Crack! The General stepped forward and slapped Alex hard across the face.

"You know I do not tolerate such disrespect to honored guests'"

Alex still smarting from the blow decided he had been passive long enough seeing his uncle's killer had awoken a rage with in him

"No!" Alex planted his feet firmly "You are not my father! You don't own me!"

"and I am going Home!" Alex tensed himself trying to anticipate the blow that his tirade was sure to bring. Strangely the anger that had been evident on the General's face dissipated. Alex watched the General's temper fading lowered his hands from the fighting position he had unconsciously adopted

"Oh, Alexei perhaps I have made a mistake sheltering you for so long" The General looked upon Alex softly almost pitifully. "If you'll excuse us, Yassen, my son and I have much to discuss. We will have to resume our discussion at a later time."

Alex watched bewildered as the assassin nodded and calmly left.

This scene was not playing out as Alex had expected. And it left Alex confused unsure of what his next move would be or should be

"Come with me." The General commanded that turned and left. Bewildered all Alex could do was obey.

Alex followed the general into his study a room that Alex had been previously forbidden from entering and his strict schedule in addition to the guards posted at his door every evening ensured his compliance to this particular rule.

"Have a seat Alexei" Alex still befuddled and more than a little curious complied.

"First let me show you a video." The General pointed a remote at the plasma that hung from the wall.

Alex watched as a long black limo pulled up to a grave yard "this is Alex Rider's Funeral. " On screen a black clad Jack gracefully stepped out of the limp accompanied by Mrs. Jones and two other men that screamed MI6. The camera panned and Alex could see that his football team and most of year mates were all ready gathered around a freshly dug grave. Here the camera zoomed in and Alex could see his previous school year photograph sitting atop the casket. Horror was growing in Alex's chest as the video relentlessly continued. The priest prayed and the casket was lowered. Alex could see Jack trembling slightly as she could not contain her sobs. The video zoomed in on an impassive Mrs. Jones' freezing on her stone-cold face.

"She killed Alex Rider, her and Alan Blunt decided that Alex Rider had to die. They will not raise Alex from the dead and if you ever attempt to resurrect Alex Rider, She will be the first to order your hit. Although Alex rider was once a valued asset he is now a dangerous liability that must stayed buried."

The General paused noting Alex's white knuckled grip on the armrest. Jack's tears had disturbed Alex. He wondered what lie MI6 had told her. Burt not for the first time he felt a sense of relief. Jack could return home. She was free to move on. She could date, marry and have her own children no longer saddled with an orphaned teenage boy that only brought her danger, worry and pain.

"I have more to show you if you like?" Alex nodded and Sarov clicked the remote again and replaced the funeral with a news report. A lady was speaking quickly in Russian and Alex struggled to follow. The just of the report became crystal clear when a video of the General and Alex jogging appeared

Alex did not know what the voice over was saying but he and the General sure looked like father and son out from a morning jog. The screen flashed and they showed clips of a Tennis match. Alex scowled that had been a bad day

It had been while they were still in Skeleton Key. Sarov was meeting with some very important men who at least according to the newscaster were the head of the former KGB and Sarov's chief political strategist. Alex had been swimming when Sarov had commanded him out of the pool. He told Alex that he was only supposed to address the General as Father or sir, and obey the General without quest while there was company. Alex perhaps sensing escape or a least a glimmer of hope stood on the pool deck dripping water and openly defied the General. What followed was a vicious brutal impassionate beating. As Sarov methodically whipped Alex while two guards held him bent over a pool side table. Alex in no state to struggle was carried inside bandaged and dressed in tennis clothes and returned to the freshly cleaned poolside table. A note left on the table by Sarov told Alex that while obedience was still expected if he impressed the guests and won the tennis match then he could have an hour without guards to himself. The sweetness of an hour of freedom caused Alex to stand and politely greet the guests. It curbed his tongue during lunch and it overcame the aches of his body and lent wings to his feet on the tennis court. Sarov proudly placed his arm around Alex's shoulder and gently squeezed a pleased smile on his lips. Looking at the T.V. Alex saw that he had shamefully responded with a look of elation. While Alex remembered the beating and the excitement of winning some freedom from his captor, the video only captured a father proudly hugging his happy son.

By the way it looked on T.V. he seemed like the perfect son.

""You made this all up…" Alex sputtered trying to soothe his pain "you staged these programs!"

The General did not acknowledge these accusations he merely clicked the remote. This time it was a channel Alex recognized. The BBC newscaster was speaking with a clipped English accent. "In World news former Russian General Alexei Sarov has been throwing around his military weight, funded by his recent acquisition of the Russian Oil Fields Sarov has been using the Russian Military to eradicate the kleptacracy that has held much of Russia captive. Although his results have been praise worthy his actions as well as his iron control of the military has caused some to question his intentions: When asked the General responded: "I want Russia to be free from the Death Grip of organized crime. They are parasites draining the life blood of Russia and will not be tolerated."

"He cites his son picture below as the reason for his actions. I quote General Sarov here "…I want to be able to tell my son that I did all I could in order to leave him and future generations a better Russia."

Alex saw his picture on the screen, watched the video but still he struggled to believe. "still doubting your place in life? Look at these." The general tossed a pile of newspapers in Alex's lap. Struggling with the Russian Alex could make out headlines praising Sarov his actions and almost always a small blurb about his son. There were more than Russian papers and while not worthy of a front page. Sarov still graced the back pages of the Journal , the Times the Chronicle and a dozen other papers.


	6. School

After examining the different papers Alex was escorted back to his rooms. He was struggling to keep his composure and once back in his rooms he could not maintain it a moment longer.

The guards outside his door frowned at each other as they heard soft sobs coming from Alex's room. Alex finally allowed himself to grieve for Alex Rider. He finally allowed himself to grieve for his uncle as well. The General did not call Alex for dinner and Alex spent the night lying to rest the boy who once called himself Alex Rider. He had no future as Alex Rider. It was a name that was cursed. Untimely early deaths followed all of its bearers; perhaps Alex would fool the fates with his name change.

After all he had no claim, other than birth, to the Rider name. He had not known his father nor had he really known his father's brother. They may have been blood but they had abandoned him and now Alex was finally free to shed the bloody MI6 steeped name.

While Alex realized he was not ready to take up the mantel or Sarov he was at peace with his decision to lay Alex rider to Rest. Alex fell into a deep dreamless sleep with the peace that tomorrow would bring a clean slate. He was free from his past. Tomorrow was day one for boy unnamed.

x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Boy name yet to determined woke up fresh and ready to start the day. Dressing in his jogging clothes he ate the energy bar and chugged down the water that was left for him every morning.

Boy name unknown smiled at his guards. The guards were startled for boy unnamed smile was sharp and predatory. Sarov met the boy at the back door looking as he always did…starched and unflappable. Sarov noticed the good mood and after a few minutes of silence Sarov asked "What have you decided?"

The boy responded his bright countenance dimming slightly "you are right Alex Rider is Dead"

"And?" The General pushed…

"I have nothing else, I need more time" Boy unnamed said hesitance and question all rolled into his statement.

"That is acceptable for now but time is short."

They jogged silently for a while longer. The boy was dying to know why Yassen had come over the other day but while Alex may be dead but the boy still played the game and he was not going to let the general know of his curiosity.

The boy went about the rest of his routine in surprisingly high spirits.

After their next morning jog, the boy was surprised to find Yassen already seated at the breakfast table. Raising an eyebrow in question the boy was met with stony silence. He did not let it faze him and he sat in his customary seat.

Sarov's eyes were upon him studying him critically. But the boy did not respond he merely continued digging into the always wonderfully prepared delicious meal. The b

oy could still feel Sarov's eyes studying him weighing him, trying to dissect and read him.

"Alexei" Sarov spoke breaking the thick silence "My plans are progressing more rapidly than I thought possible."

Now the old Alex would not have been able to pass up this golden opportunity for a retort. The boy imagined how the scene would play out… he would say something witty like "oh is Nuclear winter coming early this year?" and then there would be a beating or at least a rant, there would be fists slamming silverware would be scattered and when the General really got going there was the ever possibility of spit flying. But the new boy knew that the best way to get information was just to listen.

"So it is time to execute the next phase which is election. I will be running for the presidency. And I have a lot less time to devote to you… But do not worry, my boy, you will play a most important role in my campaign. I have decided to enroll you in a private school near our home in St. Petersburg. "

Old Alex briefly resurfaced as hope flared; he was going to be let off the premises! Escape was possible!

The General chuckled seeming to know his thoughts "Since I am unable to monitor you myself Yassen has graciously offered to fill in for me. He will be acting as your bodyguard. You will obey him as you do me and the same rules that apply here will apply at school as well. Alexei, you will soon be a Prince above men and I expect and Demand that you comport yourself in a manner that reflects positely on our family."

The Boy was barely listening he floated through the remainder of his day with his head in the clouds. He would soon be outside these walls he would be free from Sarov's grasp free from the mind games and the constant strain that he was under.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Monday came not a moment too soon. Alexei Sarov put on the gray slacks, white shirt, and maroon and navy tie that comprised the school uniform. Looking in the mirror, Alexei felt good; he looked good,

Yassen opened his door. "Ready?"

Alexei nodded enthusiastically and grabbed his navy blazer on his way out the door.

Yassen waved off the two additional guards standing next to a large town car. "I thought we might go in style" Yassen smiled as he gestured for Alex to climb in the passenger seat of a mouth watering beautiful black Lamborghini.

Revving the engine Yassen tore out of the drive… slowing down as he wound his way through the city. "Alex, look at me" Yassen commanded.

"I will always… always protect you because of the debt I owe John and to me you will always be John Rider's son. But" here the assassin paused, "I think you should try and make the best of your situation. I knew your father and John would have preferred you to live with the General than to have ever gotten mixed up with MI6."

Alex could not contain his anger "oh so he would rather have me put up with the General's mind games, manipulations and beatings instead of MI6's."

Not a single emotion flickered across Yassen's face. "Yes, Alex he would have wanted you here because Sarov will never send you to your death, he will never use you and then discard you. Sarov loves you and more importantly he sees you as a human. MI6 only saw you as a tool, a tool to toss away when done and easily replaced when broken."

Yassen gripped Alex's arm "Sarov changed his plans for you but not his goal. He still wants to change the world for the better and you have a chance to help him. Just think about it." Alex and Yassen rode the rest of the way in silence.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The school was a holdover from the Soviet Union. A big blocky gray structure with thin windows. Alexei shouldered his backpack and stepped into the lifeless building. Yassen gently propelling him forward.

Alexei followed Yassen, who was obviously well acquainted with the building into the school office. A solider sat in the front desk and eyed them suspiciously. Alexei waited for Yassen to speak but when Alexei looked up Yassen had faded into the background. I guess it's time to try out my Russian.

Alexei looked the solider in the eye, mustered his courage and said "I am Alexei Sarov."

Alex smirked as the solider straightened and saluted Yassen who acknowledged him with a nod. "I apologize sir. IF you could follow me the head master will see you now"

The solider rapped sharply on an office door before steeping in. "Alexei Sarov is here."

A thin man with slightly balding head peered through his precariously perched spectacles. "Ahh young Mr. Sarov, I have heard so much about you. Please sit down"

Alexei was startled by the headmaster's English. It had been sometime since someone other than Yassen or the General had spoken to him in English. Alexei looked back at Yassen seeking guidance. Yassen showed nothing, Alexei berated himself; he was depending on Yassen way too much. "The headmaster puzzled by Alexei's lack of action spoke to him in Russian. "Please sit."

Alexei understanding him sat "this is in all English speaking school. Do you need a translator?"

"No" Alexei Replied in Russian "I speak English" Alexei's accent was near perfect it would be almost to tell that he was not a native Russian"

"Very well" the headmaster switched to English not looking entirely convinced Alexei's answer.

"I assume you speak Spanish since you used to live on Skeleton key? Is that right?" Alexei was panicking was his cover blown? Did this man know who he really was? Alexei calmed down if his cover was blown Yassen would have already taken care of the head master.

Alexei tried to focus… what exactly was his cover story? Or not his cover story his life.

"Yes, I speak Spanish… I lived with my father in Skeleton Key, after my mother died" Alexei felt a pang of sadness not for his supposed mother but for the life that died when he moved to Skeleton key.

The headmaster looked relieved hearing Alexei respond in with a crisp British accent. "Your first class is Spanish Literature; your peer guide will be here shortly, but first I need to cover a few ground rules. Rule one and the most important we only allow English to be spoken here it is an English speaking school after all" The headmaster chuckled at his own pathetic joke "Russian is prohibited. The second rule concerns your bodyguard" The Headmaster made brief eye contact with Yassen before looking away.

"We have several other kids here in similar situations, bodyguards are here for protection only; they will not interfere in any way and no one will interfere with their job either. Each classroom has extra desks in the back for the body guards to sit and observe their charges."

A knock on the door interrupted the Headmaster's spiel. "Enter" A sturdy brown hair brown eyed boy pushed open the door. He was dressed identical to Alex and Appeared to be of a similar age. The Headmaster handed the boy Alexei's schedule. "Your guide, here, can inform you of the other rules and expectations of this school on your way to your next class."

Alexei, headed back through the maze of corridors, with the guide in the front and Yassen following silently behind.


	7. I forget he's my father too

Later in the day found Alexei alone in the lunch room. Peter had dropped him off, and had rushed to his next class. Peter had the last lunch hour on Monday's. Alexei turned looking for a table, realizing that he wasn't exactly alone. Yassen had been his faithful shadow all day. Alexei found an empty table and sat. Yassen plunked his red lunch tray down next to Alexei's.

Alexei could not contain his mirth at seeing the world's number 1 assassin sitting in a high school cafeteria struggling to open a milk carton. Yassen glared but that only made Alexei laugh harder.

"you know it feels good to be back in school" Alexei started after calmly his laughter.

Yassen responded quietly "I never went to high school" Alexei perked up perhaps he would hear more of the assassin's mysterious past. "Your father taught me everything… his training was my high school and I guess you could say our missions were college." Yassen seemed lost deep in thought.

"Did you enjoy your missions" Alexei choked out, not wanting to hear the answer but needing to know. He especially wanted to know if his father enjoyed them.

"Oh yes Alex: our missions were exhilarating. John enjoyed them just as much if not more" Twirling a carrot stick in his fingers, Yassen continued "double agent or not your father was the most gifted killer I have ever seen."

"Better than you?" Alex asked in a breath.

"Yes, killing for him was an art form and he was a master: a Picasso, Rembrant, Di Vinci all roled into one."

Alex's face paled. He sat there silently pushing the food around with his fork. He felt sick. The boy he thought he had buried was trying to rise to the surface. It shouldn't matter to Alexei Sarov that John Rider enjoyed killing it shouldn't, but it did. His father had really killed people and he had enjoyed it. Alex had pushed the idea of his father the assassin away when he had learned John Rider had really been doing it for MI6. He didn't think that his father really killed people. Alex should have connected the dots sooner, even his own hands were not clean of bloodshed and he had yet to pull a trigger with the intent to kill.

Maybe his father did what he had to in order to maintain his cover, maybe Alex mused his father was pretending he enjoyed the killing or maybe Yassen was lying. Alexei gazed back at the impassive assassin. No Alex realized the assassin would not lie and Alex did not believe that anyone not even his father could fool Yassen 24/7. Besides you didn't get as good as John was at something without enjoying it just a bit. Even Alex had enjoyed aspects of spying. In some ways he had revealed in the intense fear the pounding of his heart and the racing of adrenalin. It had started to become an addiction getting to the point where those gut-wrenching terrifying moments were the only moments Alex had felt truly alive.

No his father was a killer, a killer for hire, and Alex had to ask himself was Sarov any worse, he after all killed ruthlessly but never with savage enjoyment and never without it being necessary to the achievement of his goal—a better Russia.

Alex was deep in thought still when Peter picked him up from lunch. Peter was being so friendly Alex longed to tell him he spoke English but he was hesitant. Their next class settled it. Peter and Alexei had maths together. Peter had told him that the teacher would pick on students who he didn't think had the answer in order to humiliate them. Alexei had taken a seat in the back and was still mulling over his conversation with the assassin. He didn't notice the teacher zeroing in on him.

"You!" the man pointed "New boy, what is the answer?" Alexei looked at the complex problem scrawled over the board, trying to do the complex problem in his head. "Don't know hm… that's a shame maybe you should…" Alexei didn't wait to hear the punishment he knew that if he was reprimanded Sarov would be upset.

"The answer is zero, Sir." Alexei answered his crisp British accent cutting off the end of the teacher's sentence.

The teacher paused, stunned… "was that a lucky guess or can you explain how you did it?" the teacher sneered, sure he had outed the boy.

"I can explain, Sir…" Alexei went into great detail enumerating each step. Secretly he was figuring it out as he went, the teacher had been right zero had been a lucky guess, but he wasn't about to let the teacher know that.

After class, Peter grabbed Alexei's shoulder causing Yassen to tense. Not noticing Yassen's reaction Peter, shoved Alexei not hard but frustratedly. "Why didn't you tell me you spoke English? Why you sound like a Brit."

Alexei ran his hands through his hair. Fear of punishment by Sarov had caused him to forget his ruse with Peter. "I am sorry mate." Smiling slightly he continued "and I am British."

"But you have a Russian name" Peter said trying to excuse his assumption "In fact your name is the same as that famous Russian General—the one that's been all over the news" "ohh…" Peter paused looking for the first time at Yassen.

Alexei had the good grace to look sheepish. "I am half-Brit half-Russian. I lived in England till my mother died in a crash after that I went to live with my father—the General."

Peter nodded… "that explains the B.G. and V.I.P , my father says he's surprised no one's taken the General out, he so popular… did you know that the Tsarist faction has been claiming that since General Sarov is a descendent of the Royal family he should revive the Tsarist Russia…" Peter trailed off realizing that his eagerness to share gossip and move on past his first misjudgment might have put him in hot water.

"It's all right" Alexei clapped Peter's back. "I sometimes forget who my father is too"


End file.
